PJO lemons
by Frazel2013
Summary: Just what the title says, random lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Charlena

**I ddon't own PJO or HoO.**

**This story is lemons. All lemons. First, in this is SelenaXBeckendorf (what's their ship name?), then Percabeth, then Jiper, then Frazel, then Caleo, then Tratie, then Solangelo, the ChrisXClarisse, then random pairings.**

SelenaXBeckendorf:

Selena's POV:

Selena knew it was msotly her mom messing with her, but had to admit that she wanted it anyway. What she wasthinking of was this urge she had to go and have sex with Charlie, her boyfriend. She had had it for a few day now, and decided that today was the day to do so. Sure they'd done oral sex a bit, but nothing more. Now she wanted to do something more.

So she went out with him on a date. A normasl date, but she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. She was also wearing a skirt.

The date was just hanging out at Central Park. Why? Becausethe last time Selena was there, she found a secluded area inside some bushes. More like A LOT of bushes.

So they were walking, just a walk about, and eventually they get to where the bushes are. Helpfully, no one else is there. So Selena sets up her plan, she drops her purse, and she bends down to get it showing Charlie her naked ass. When she got up, she turned around to find that Charlie had an obvious erection. She made it obvious that she was looking at it, and she said, "can I help you with that?"

"Not really. We're in public!"

"Sure," she replied, "but there's this big clump of bushes we could hide in..."

Charlie gave in. Faze one of plan, complete.

They quickly hid in the bushes, and Selena pulled down his pants, and got hit in the face by his 8.5 inch long dick.

Beckendorf's POV:

Here he was, in public, about to have his dick sucked by his girlfriend!

So she sticks the whole thing in her mouth, something she's grown good at. Beckendorf quickly pulls his shirt over hishead.

He moans and closes his eyes, but he suddenly feels her mouth leave his dick, then feels a something different. He opens his eyes to find that she had stuck his dick inside her pussy and was now riding him.

He thrusted his hips up to meet hers.

It wasn't long until they both had their orgasms together.


	2. Chapter 2 Percabeth

**I don't own PJO.**

**Percabeth time!**

Percy's POV

Has Iit really only been a year? One year since we started dating? Wow!

Well then, I guess a lot has happened since we got dumped in the canoe lake.

Anyway, that means that this would be our what? One year annjversary? And my 17th birthday? Wow! I feel old.

For a demigod, anyway.

Annabeth's POV

I hope Percy hasn't forgotten our one year anniversarry. Welll, given that I've been annoying him about it since Gaea went kaboom thanks to Leo's stubborn heroicness, and Octavian's sheer idiocy.

Though I keep finding Imperial Gold embedded in the ground. Everyone does. It's weird.

But enough of that, I havesome plans for whatever weird date Percy dreams up. Well, what happens afterwards...

But that's for later, I hope that this time, we can skip the sewage and the fire breathing giant and go right to the romantic dinner. I felt really lucky when I found out that no, I didn't have to take the world's longest shower ever..

Percy's POV

The date went great. Well, it went well given that I actually remembered it this time.

Though Annabeth did say she had something planned for afterward... but then, Annabeth is good with plans, isn't she? Me, I always screw them up, somehow...

So we get back to the Camp. I give Annabeth aquick kiss goodnight, when she says she plans on staying the night with me. I guess we can do that... maybe?

Annabeth's POV

I'm honestly not surprised that Percy still hadn't figured out what I want to do... or maybe he has.

Anyway, we get to his cabin. And yes, Percy can be pretty nice. I mena, he did try to get a bed ready for me. I did say he tried, not that he did. I mean, he did sort of end up with the pillow on the floor, then he somehow got tje pillow out of the pillowcaese. What surprised me was when he got it back in, though. At least it actually looked something like a made bed when he finished. Did I mention that Percy was terribble a tbed making before? No? Well then, Percy is terrible at bed making. Though I do wonder why all the beds in his cabin are messed up... oh wait, this is Percy we're talking about. He does never make his bed, and he uses all storage space available. In stead I end up coming in here in the morning and making his beds for him. Emphasis on beds. Beds as in plural. He has all his beds messed up. Why? Because he has a secret closet filled with Finding Nemo stuffed toys hesticks on all the beds every single night. I know this simply because I've seen it. We do not need to get into that. I really didn't want to know how a cyclops and a harpy would have sex.

Nope, he's doing his normal bedtime routine... not that I watch him get ready for bed! Um... this is awkward... nope as in he hasn't figured out that I want to have sex with him. Time for plan B... hang on, when do I ever have to use plan B?! Let's just call this plan A 2.0, mainly because I was gonna do skmething to get the messageacross, this does get Iit across: when he sits on the edge of his bed, I just go over and sit on his lap. Still nothing. Hmmm... Maybe I should do something else. Hang on... he's getting an erection... I can work with this.

First, I rubmy butt against it, and he moans, then turns bright red. Then I stand up. I'm gonna make him beg for this. I take off my shirt, and just toss it randomly somewhere, then I slowly strip the rest of my clothes.

I turn back to Percy to find him even redder and looking away. Cute, but not what I want. So I sit on his lap again, facing him. I press my breasts on his chest.

"Seriously, Annabeth? What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Just carrying out my plan," I reply.

"So your plan, was to get naked in front of me and sit on my lap?" He is such a Seaweed Brain.

"No, silly. My plan was to have sex." He turns to look at me. "Now are you gonna do something?"

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Here," I say, placing his hands on my breasts.

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. You-hang on-are we really-um..."

"Just let me lead for now," I said.

"Wow, wow, wow, seriously? I gotta do something!" He argued.

"You could strip for me like I did for you," I told him.

Percy's POV

Holy fucking crap.

Annabeth wants to have sex.

Well... I have dreamt about that, but that's another story.

So, considering Annabeth's naked and I'm... well, not, I scrambled to get out of my clothes. I stood facing Annabeth, my dick already fully erect. Annabethlooked at it. "Well, it seems like someone's excited."

She pushed me back onto the bed and sat on my lap facing me, just so that my dick slipped right into her pussy.

We sat there, waiting for Annabeth to get usedto my size (9 inches long!) then Annabeth moved her hips a bit.

I literally don't remember more then a blur of pleasure...

Annabeth's POV

Ok, Percy later claimed this was a little fuzzy. He did hit his head, but that didn't stop him from flipping us and pounding right into me. I moaned out Percy's name enough times to lose count.

It wasn't long until I came, but Percystill seemed to be going, but he pulled out anyway. I kneeled in front of him, his dick in my face, literally. I started sucking the thing. I grabbed his butt and pulled his dick in. Sure, I gagged a little, but that wore off. That was when he came. And well, he kinda fainted. I climbed in with him and pulled the covers up, eventually drifting off to sleep.

**Alright, not what I expected. I apologize for the big bit at the beginning. Next up is... Jiper.**

**Then it will be followed by Frazel, then Caleo, then Solangelo. I might then do my Tratie, if I don't first decide to set up a PaulXSally one. Then maybe Perciper, Jasabeth, Leabeth, Perlypso, Perachel, Liper, Lazel, Jalypso, Perlia, Thalico, Reynico, Octachel (don't know how I'll pull that off), Frannabeth, Friper, Fralypso, Freyna. Oh, I forgot Gruniper a Tylla. TThat's all... for now...**


End file.
